Vintasia
by Pixiegirl101687
Summary: I'm really bad with summaries but clark gets a project in school that will lead into a world of mystery,secrets,and will affect him and someone very close to him, and this time he won't be able to fix things alone.


Clark, Pete and Chloe walked into Smallville high dreading their second semester of Junior year. 

Chloe: Do you know I have 4 majors back to back. English,History,Trig,and Chem., and no study hall I don't know what I'm gonna do. 

Pete: Well at least you don't have three classes in a row with Mr. Drone himself Cohan., How did I end up with Health, Physics, and speech back to back. 

Chloe: Mr. Cohan teaches speech how ironic, that the man spends the whole class on his introduction alone. What about you Clark any boring teachers, ridiculous classes. 

Clark: No not really most of my classes stayed the same I only have one new one Secular Origins. 

Pete: Oh that class is a breeze the only thing we did the whole semester was watch the history channel, long as you don't have Miss. Vernadez you're on easy street. 

Clark glances at his schedule. 

Clark:Miss Vernadez first period Secular origins. 

Pete:(Pete laughed)Oh man you're in trouble one time, my teacher had a surgery and was absent for about 2 weeks and she substituted for him and she had us doing a 20 page research paper on the origins of alcohol i got a headache any time still get a headache when I look at a can beer. in that class would get a headache looking at it. 

Chloe:(Laughed at the scared look on Clarks face) Don't worry Clark she probably did that so the they would take her seriously, we all know how subs get ran over by students like Pete. "She said nudging him. 

Pete: I'll see you guys. Good luck Clark.(he said as if he was dying.) 

Clark:Yeah thanks allot. (The five minute bell rang) I better go. 

Chloe: And actually make it to a class on time that'll be a first see you Clark. 

Clark made his way through the crowded hallway trying to rush his way to his first period class. "Am I the only one has a class this period" thought Clark as he watched people act as if school was over." 

When the bell rang his heart sank. He walked into the class where the teacher was already talking. Everyone in the class looked back at him. He tried to quietly slip into an open seat then the teacher addressed him. 

Miss Veranadez: Excuse me Mr...." 

Clark:Clark, Clark Kent. 

Miss V.:Mr. Kent we have -assign-ed seats.(She grabbed a chart off of her desk )you Mr. Kent are seated across from Lana Lang, Lana can you raise your hand please. 

(Lana raises her hand slowly.) 

Clark: Clark walks over to his seat and sits down. 

Miss.V: As I was saying this may be and elective but you will treat this course as if it was a requirement. That being said we'll have four projects this semester and the first one well be starting today. 

Class: Mumbles and Groans 

Miss V: We can easily make it five if you prefer.(The class is now quiet.) Your first project will be in a group of three you'll each receive a name and you'll create a presentation on the subject. 

Random Girl:(raises hand)Will we be able to chose partners. 

Miss V.: No I realise that when students such as you have freedom of choice your best work doesn't seem to get done and since i'll only be accepting your best work I prefer to do things alphabetically. 

Random Guy: Is it to late to switch out of this class. 

Miss V: I'm not sure but I can gladly fail you now and then you won't have to bother with coming. That goes to anyone who is not up for the challenge that this class represents. I do believe all of you can are worthy of this challenge though and that being said I'll -assign- groups. 

Miss V:You may quietly talk amongst yourselves. She starts to right names on the board. 

Clark:(He glances at Lana from the side. He felt pretty awkward after the conversation they had both had the other day, about her not being ready to be in a relationship.) 

Lana:I guess we're in the same group. She said taking notes not looking at him. 

Clark:Yeah. (awkward silence.) 

Lana: Look Clark I don't want things to really be awkward between us. 

Clark:(starts to say something but is approached by a guy.) 

Guy:I'm Kenneth Larson. I'm in your group. 

Lana:Nice to meet you. I'm Lana Lana Lang.(she said giving a friendly smile.) 

Clark: I'm Clark Kent.(Clark looks at the board) Who's Vintasia. 

Miss. V: Quiet please, quiet.(Class settles.) These names are the groups you'll be in and next to them is the subject of origin your project will be on. I suggest you all get to know each other because for the next two weeks you'll be spending allot of time together. This project will include a detailed 15 page report on your subject, you will need to have a 7 minute presentation that will include a visual aid such as a video, or drawing, no poster board this isn't junior high and your presentation must include how your subject affects the lives of people today. Everyone must speak in the presentation, you will be graded as a group not individually so I suggest you encourage your peers to bring there thinking caps. Any questions. If not you may talk amongst yourselves for the rest of the period. 

Kenneth:So Vintasia is not a person it's are subject what the hell is Vintasia and how did we get this crap and the other groups get cosmetic surgery and alcohol. 

Lana: I have no idea. Miss Vernadez we have a question. 

Miss V.: Yes. 

Lana: What is Vintasia. 

Miss V: Thats what you're suppose to tell me she said and walked away. 

Kenneth:What a Bitch. 

(The bell rings.) 

Kenneth: I'll catch you guys later. 

Lana: Why do I have a feeling he isn't gonna be the biggest help.(I'll talk to my history teacher to see if she can give us any insight.( said lana grabbing her bag.) 

Clark: That'll be good. (Awkward silence) 

Clark:see you then. 

Lana: yeah see you.(She said leaving the room.) 

Clark: grabbed his things and left the class. 

Miss V.: (Miss V. closed the door and walked to her desk, and took out a paper with 2 symbols on it )Vantaisa. "Vantaisa they will come soon, we have found him."

Clark walked into the empty well lit talon. 

Clark: Lana( he said walking around) 

Lana:(Peeped her head from the the apartment above the talon.) Hi Clark i'll be out in a minute. 

Clark:(Clark put his laptop and back back down and sat it on chair beside him. 

Lana:Hey, (I thought you forgot about me for a minute there) 

Clark:No I just had to help my mom with her booth at the fair. 

Lana: That seems to be where everyone is today. You should have seen how empty this place was earlier.(Awkward silence.) 

Clark:Oh is Kenneth here. 

Lana:No he conviently came down with the flu two hours ago so he won't be able to work on the project with us today. But anyway, have you found anything on Vintasia. 

Clark: No i've been kind of trying to block it out until now, you? 

Lana: Well I couldn't help being curious so I googled it, but the only thing useful I found was that it's the name of a small province in Athens. 

Clark: Athens so you think it's greek. 

Lana: Well i'm not sure but it's a start. 

Clark:Greece, maybe Lex can give us some info he's studied almost every ancient culture there is. 

Lana:You're right lets call him.(Lana picked up the phone and dialed Clarks number went to the other) 

Lex:Lana how are you. 

Lana: Hi it's me and Clark. 

Lex: Hey guy's how what can I do for you. 

Clark: We have a project where we have to find the origins of Vintasia but we have no Idea what it is. 

Lana: I think it may be something Greek i'm not sure though. 

Lex: Hmm Vintasia, Vintasia. The Vintasia I know of is a was the daughter of a witch Vantasia and sorceress Cremel. From what I remember the Vintasia fell in love with a Prince who was a concubine of Athena's. Vintasia knew if Athena found out she would be killed. So Vintasia asked her mother and father for a spell that would split the man in half.. 

Lana:Literally. 

Lex:No but basically take half of him splitting the personalities giving her the good half of him and leaving Athena the bad one. Her parents then created a spell so it could be done by placing a enchanted stone on the neck of the prince. 

Clark: Let me guess that the plan didn't go as expected. 

Lex: Well the Prince was made two and Vintasia received the good Prince and Athena the bad but when Athena found out what Vintasia had done she wanted to kill Vintasia but Vintasia mother and father were very valued to the gods and knew that they would never forgive Athena if she killed their only daughter. So instead Athen gave the evil part of the Prince immortality and strength and the evil Prince killed the good Prince, Vintasia's love, took over the kingdom and exiled Vintasia. 

Lana: Oh my god she had to be devastated. 

Lex: She was, Vintasia then killed herself but before she did she asked one last favor of her mother to create an a enchanted liquid that would keep the spell alive. Her mother did and Vintasia melted the liquid and with it wrote the spell in a huge stone and then broke it until a thousand pieces. 

Lana:Thats so sad. 

Clark: Is there anything else?

Lex:Thats all that I know. 

Lana: Thanks for the help Lex I guess well have to take it from here are selves 

Clark: Yeah thanks lex. 

Lex: Glad I could help. 

(Lana and Clark both hung up the phone.) 

Lana: So now we know that Vintasia's a person not a thing but its' nothing that's common knowledge. How are we suppose to trace it to a message today. It's a myth its not even real. 

Clark: Well maybe we're on the wrong track maybe there is another Vintasia.

Lana: What about... Never mind its stupid.

Clark:No what?

Lana:Do you remember that old fortune teller that Amy Lake had for her Halloween in seventh grade?

Clark:Yeah, I remember Chloe had her fortune told by her, it really creeped her out.

Lana:Wasn't her name Vantasia or something like that?

Clark:(Thinks a minute) You're right, do you think there is any kind of connection.

Lana: I don't know but the only thing we know about it so far is greek goddesses, witches, and spell. A fortune teller doesnt' seem that far fetched. 

Clark:I guess you're right. Didn't she used to always be at the fair?

Lana:Yeah.

Clark: Well what are we waiting for.

Lana:Lets go then. 

Thats it I know its kind of slow but its going to get interesting trust me. Let me know how you like it.


End file.
